thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Help me, Help you, Find Shoes
6:35 Superdawnfan (stop) THIS EPISODE WILL NOW COMMENCE (stop) (chris) Last time on total drama the contestants were all thought to be safe until they were locked in safes which they could safely assume wasn't safe (chris) Gwen suggested she vote herself off though she is pretty much in charge by default if Amy was to go who by the way has made an alliance with perry both plan on betraying each other (chris) Bridge and Brick don't see eye to eye with Jo and Scott (chris) And All of OO aren't doing to well physically though Beth rick and Jo have came closer greatly emotionally so let's see what happens right now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) (as usual if you wish to sub anyone PM ) 6:39 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Wakes up* *yawns* ....wonder what's gonna on home right now..... 6:39 Superdawnfan (jo) Bridge I want you to know I refuse to vote scott it'll disrespect sammy and we owe Rick and Sammy therefore I choose Brick to go (jO) And you can't say anything to change my mind (jo) Rick agreed to an extra vote (JO) and he'll vote with us On brick 6:40 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *wakes up* YAY! ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHANCE TO BREAK CHEF'S STUFF! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:41 Superdawnfan (amy) No another day to bow down to me 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sighs* Fine. (Bridgette) But Scott is right next in line. 6:42 Superdawnfan (JO) Deal 6:42 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Nope! It's also another day to make Amy Shut up! HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:42 Superdawnfan (shawn) I agree to that 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *looks around* *takes his hat off, flips it up in the air, and it lands square on his head* Mornin Partners. What's goin, on? 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Does Izzy ever calm down? Never mind. That was a dumb question. 6:42 Superdawnfan (Eva) as Do I *throws knife at Amy* (amy) WHAT YOU PSYCO YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME ALL BECAUSE YOU HATE ME (eva) Pretty much 6:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, Scarlett, what do you think Gwen's favorite flower is? 6:44 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Maybe you should speak to her and learn abot her interests she doesn't seem like the flower type of girl (jo) I don't know Rick 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Every girl has a favorite flower. Hers is probably a really dark flower, or a Venus fly trap! 6:45 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) I'm just happy some people finally agreed on something (Scarlett) that's cute but still learn a bit more and that might help you find out what flower to get her 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh, and one other thing. Who are you voting for next? (Cody) I think Beth and I are planning on taking out Harold. I like everyone on our team, but someone has to go. 6:47 Superdawnfan (amy) Rick my team has been being oh so mean to me it'd really hurt if I were to go *fake sobs* You see the good in me right my team has been harrassing me as usual that's why i'm so mean I don't know how to immunicate 6:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Well....I don't know Amy. Somtimes ya can be a little...ummm...ya know....bossy? 6:47 Ryantprewitt (izzy) My favorite flower is actually a venus fly trap! HAHAHAHHA! BECAUSE IT IS A WEAPON! AND I CAN USE IT AGAINST CHEF! HAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:47 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Well Harold is the one person I don't remember being introduced to the alliance 6:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Demanding? (Rick) Like, not all the time (Rick) But sometimes, ya push it 6:48 Superdawnfan (Amy) I know but I just feel so alone sometimes understand there's some good in me Eva just tried to kill me 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I think he did, or at least that's what Jo said. 6:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Better Him than me besides he is my only real competition for team leader and even that he's incompetent at best 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : 'ts Alright. Ya always got ol' Rick by your side. Don't forget that! 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Speaking of team leadership, no offense, but you haven't really led much. 6:50 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Well you never elected me I didn't want to come off as controlling 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, that's fair. 6:51 Superdawnfan (scarlett) and nominating myself comes off as arrogant though I have with the others looking at competition like Jones 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *feigning confidence* I mean, I COULD lead if I wanted to. I just don't really, and all. 6:51 Superdawnfan (perry) So shawn Amy and I agreed to something (shawn) you two AGREED to something am I hearing that right? 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Though if you all wanted to let me take lead, I could. (Cody) Just to see how Gwen lik... I mean... How the rest of the team feels, of course. 6:53 Superdawnfan (perry) yes shut up (ShawN) I wonder what it is seeing puppies die is comical? (perry) No very funny but the girls alliance can take over (gwen) Cody you'd do terrible as a leader especially if I'm the only motivation (perry) but everyone wants amy out and we're both clear targets (shawn) are you suggesting a alliance *bursts into laughter* 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh! Gwen, I didn't know you were listening... That... That wouldn't be the only motivation. But it would be cool, right? 6:54 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Who wants to form an alliance to take out Chef? 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Pass. 6:54 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I'm not sure you're used to pressure (jasmine) Why she's a rooster ain't she? 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Relax, Gwen. The Codemeister can handle it. *winks* 6:55 Superdawnfan (gwen) Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I mean, leadership is pretty cool, right? 6:55 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* I don't want cody's safety to be endangered because of him obsessing over me (Gwen) I don' (gwen) t think so 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh. (Cody) Yeah, being a leader is pretty overrated. 6:56 Superdawnfan (gwen) I mean I prefer to defy anything everyone to their own one who isn't in control but is against it is really who gets me (Scarlett) Harold I'd like to inform you that Beth has helped me reach a conclusion on the results if we are to say lose 6:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, you're saying it's cool to rebel against authority? 6:58 Superdawnfan (gwen) More like that yeah 6:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Vote off Cody, right? (Cody) Okay, I gotcha. 6:58 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Classified but to let you know wasn't Jo's choice Beth has pretty much taken the lead here 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I think Jo has rubbed off on her. 6:59 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *pulls out some tnt* Time to blow up Chef's Car! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) And the fact that you're being secretive is unsettling. (Bridgette) Izzy, maybe you should channel your energy into something more productive? 7:00 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Sorry but you must understand this is all under Beth' rule *conf* Which is why she's in my way of taking over no matter she'll be out soon after harold 7:00 Ryantprewitt (izzy) You mean you want me to call Brainzilla? Very well then. 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's not what I... Who's Brainzilla? (Harold) So, we're letting Beth take over as leader? Laaame. 7:01 Ryantprewitt (izzy) My smart alternate personality. 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) If you ask me, maybe Beth is a better target. (Harold) She's closely connected to Jo, and, somehow, she's established leadership among us. 7:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Now she tends to be submissive but she really is shining I plan on targeting her soon 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Before or after you target me? 7:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Classified 7:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'm not an idiot. I can see right through those eyes. (Harold) "Classified" is just another name for "I'm planning on betraying you but I don't want you to know." 7:05 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Fair enough but to be fair it isn't betrail considering you were an unofficial member Jo wanted to say out of guilt and feels bad for how she's treated beth was the one insisting until we wait after you leave (shawn) Eva and Izzy are on my side Izzy is my best friend and I'm eva's best friend No one I can really say is out for me Perry I'm not dumb 7:06 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Alright. I'll turn into Brainzilla for a while but before I do that, I need to do something real quick. 7:07 Superdawnfan (shawn) Izzy you're my best friend right? and No Not brainzilla she isn't needed at the time (shawn) We need someone with energy for the challenge 7:07 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Okay. :) I won't change into Brainzilla. and Yes, I'm your best friend. :D 7:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Think about it this way. If you, Cody, and I vote for Beth, there won't be any strong influences of the Girls Alliance on our team, so we can float under the radar to the merge. Eva is on my side, and Shawn is too. Subsequently, most likely Izzy as well. 7:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : So Jo; any plans for t'day? 7:08 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and if we reach the merge without Beth there'll be no point but an Angry Jo besides Cody will elect me to lead the team (jo) Let's see we can have some time with beth and if we are to lose we're eliminating Brick 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ya sure? I mean, Brick's a nice guy... 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) By the time the merge comes, Jo likely will have lost a large majority of her alliance. 7:11 Superdawnfan (JO) Well yes I'm sure he doesn't like me and he hasn't been as great use to me everyone else is on my side 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : But...he's been on my side since Day 1... 7:11 Superdawnfan (jo) So therefore the only guy I'm left with is brick by default due to not having anyone else to really work against (jo) He has? (Jo) how so? 7:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Well, in that Cell Challenge, he showed me in the right direction. He's nice and supportive.... 7:13 Superdawnfan (Jo) True but that was competition I don't trust him I want brick out please understand that 7:13 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) But why him? Why not someone else? 7:14 Superdawnfan (jo) I already got 2 other votes if you help me out he'll be out but if I go back on a deal I made with a couple of other teammates especially one I insisted on would look very bad 7:14 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Well...look, idk, let me think 'bout it. Lot been on my mind as o' late 7:15 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) True but girls make half the cast if her alliance truly spread through all teams chance is it'll still be a good majority unless the other teams come to be as unlucky as us in numbers harold besides I'll only tie it due to the others being too loyal and come off as bad if you fail the tie breaker (shawn) Perry you're hilarious 7:18 Nobody else wanted this username (Pick up the pace, clock's ticking) 7:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Please. I could win in a tiebreaker against any of you. That aside, you make a fair point, but Beth is a threat to your leadership, thanks to her affiliation with Jo. 7:18 Superdawnfan (Perry) Fine let me put it this way if gwen takes control due to the girls alliance and eliminates me you're the next target sure amy might go soon after but more likely it's you ya can't trust eva she says she's getting better nearly kills taht girl twice and sure you may have a alliance wit her amy isn't great but (chris) CHALLENGE TIME (Chris) This challenge is that LL will be peacefully minding their own business until suddenly the criminals attack officers will play body guards and if they get knocked out or the LL team barely gets touched CC wins a point (chris) Each body guard that fails is out and can no longer effect the challenge (chris) each that doesn't wins a point sound clear? 7:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Two questions. 7:21 Superdawnfan (brick) SIR YES SIR (chris) Yes cody? 7:21 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Sure thing! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Why do we always have to be in danger? (Cody) Oh, actually, three questions. 7:22 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Umm....alright then. I think I get it. 7:22 Superdawnfan (jo) can we get on with it? 7:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Second question, how do the Lawfuls win exactly? 7:23 Superdawnfan (chris) Ah as usual 2 part challenge but this one should be fast 7:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Final question: (Cody) *whispers* Can Gwen attack me? 7:24 Superdawnfan (chris) Uh yes why? 7:24 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) *slowly taking Sally out of her sheath* Maybe I should....*pulls her back in* No Rick! You aint like this. You cant do this. Just try and be nice to people! Sally's doin strange things to ya...... 7:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sweet! 7:25 Superdawnfan (chris) Now ahead of time every Officer should choose who they're guarding CC doesn't need to choose who attacks because whereas guards are designated Intruders you don't really pick what type of intruder and can hurt anyone they please sadly 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I got my eye on Beth 7:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! 7:26 Superdawnfan (jo) Well there's 6 of us and 4 of em two of us will need to team up I'll team with rick in protecting beth 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Just like ol' Time; Partners! 7:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Aww, she wants to be with Rick again! 7:27 Superdawnfan (Brick) Cody want me to team with you? 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Reminds me of the time Me, Crazy Jay, and Bertha Cornny decided to go play in the Corn Fields....we had so much fun....even if Jay was lost in there for a month.... 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sure. 7:28 Superdawnfan (scott) I'll work with canibalistic vegtable can't be left alone due to her injury 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) How about not? Jasmine, wanna partner up? (Bridgette) Sorry Scott, but I prefer to be in the hands of a more trusted ally. 7:29 Superdawnfan (scott) Jasmine is rather strong and doesn't need a second person being with her may only slow us down (jasmine) I hate to say this but both of ya are right... Sorry Mate but Bridge you might need to work with scott for today 7:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, I guess if you don't think you can handle it on your own. 7:29 Superdawnfan (scott) Alright! *glares bridge down* 7:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine. (Bridgette) Because I like to be a team player, I'll do it. Truce, Scott? 7:30 Superdawnfan (Scott) Truce 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username (I got 30 minutes left) 7:30 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) I'll take Scarlett (k let's hurry this thing up) 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So we'll do Harold then. 7:31 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Alright but I think you picked the easiest one harold is rather inferior 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Um, I have some mad skills you know. Gosh! 7:32 Superdawnfan (Perry) Sure you do (Scott) AH PERRY TAKE HER INSTEAD *pushes bridges chair so it hits Harold* 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Including, but not limited to, my ultimate D&D skills. I've never lost a game, and I always end up with a mass entourage of hot Elvish chicks. (Bridgette) / (Harold) Ow! 7:33 Superdawnfan (Perry) Um okkkkkkkk? *jumps on harold* (perry) GOT ONE! 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Ahh! My buttocks! 7:34 Superdawnfan (Scott) Oh No what a terrible accident? (perry) *lets go* ewwwwwwwwwww (chris) 2 POINTS FOR CC 7:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* Ugh! I knew I couldn't trust that Scott! He has got to go! *shouting to outside* Okay. I'm done! You can take me out now! (Bridgette) Two? 7:36 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *runs after Bridgette* 7:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Izzy! I'm not in the challenge anymore! 7:36 Superdawnfan (chris) Point per guard you failed to let them not get a hand on harold 7:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Wait a minute! Izzy, I'm getting away! Bet you can't catch me! *starts wheeling away* 7:37 Superdawnfan (chris) who had two guards 7:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) If this challenge allowed me to defend myself instead of rely on bodyguards, I'd have won already. 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) That would be Bethy 7:38 Superdawnfan (amy) CODY I'M COMING FOR YOU 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen! Wanna attack me? I mean, if you're into that kinda thing. 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) guarded by me and Jo 7:39 Superdawnfan (brick) wait what? 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *high pitched scream* 7:39 Superdawnfan (amy) *jumps in bricks face Shovel Night has joined the chat. 7:39 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *does a cartwheel towards Bridgette* I bet I can! 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *cowers in fear* 7:39 Superdawnfan (gwen) *slaps cody across the face so he turns red* 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Hi Shovel!( (Cody) Ow! S-sorry... 7:40 Superdawnfan (chris) third point for CC! 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username (20 minutes on the clock) 7:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Nice job, Gwen! 7:41 Shovel Night YEET 7:41 Superdawnfan (k this part of the challenge should be done soon) 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You guys won't let Amy attack me, right? 7:42 Ryantprewitt Hey Shovel. :) 7:42 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) course not. I've killed bears ya know... 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, don't kill Amy! Actually... 7:42 Superdawnfan (jo) And wefaced an almost murder 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, don't kill her now. 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Course not. Just sayin (Rick) We are the greatest trio since that time my Pa and his Pals once made a huge stack of Crates 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, whether you kill her or not, she's right over there. 7:43 Superdawnfan (Jo) we're supposed to defend you not go out and attack 7:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Alright Amy! You know what gonna happen if you get over here. So please stay 'way. Better for the both of us 7:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm just warning you of her presence! 7:44 Superdawnfan (eva) SOMEONE WARNED ME OF YOUR LITTLE PLAN *Kicks Jo down low then punches her in the face* 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Uh oh... 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) EY! *Jumps on Eva, Constrinctin her by the neck* Now whadya think your doin? 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Eva! You are better than the anger! You are stronger than the anger! 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I got this Jo! Get 'up and 'old her down! 7:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Harness the aggression and use it on the person you're supposed to attack! 7:46 Superdawnfan (JO) *hits Eva* 7:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) But not to the point where you go to jail! 7:46 Superdawnfan (Jo) *Runs towards beth* Ugh I'm ok *passes out* 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *holding her down* now listen her mam. Let's just forget you bein rude and just walk away. And nothin bad 'appens to no one. 'right? 7:47 Ryantprewitt (izzy) OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE WENT UNCONSCIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, maybe if you're lucky, Rick... I mean Noah... Will enjoy the missing teeth look! 7:47 Superdawnfan (Eva) Ughhhhhhhhh eh fine! I'll go after scarlett instead 7:48 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Right then! And you STAY outta here* gets up, dusts himsel off, and goes back to Beth/Jo) Alright; yall right? 7:48 Superdawnfan (chris) And Jo knocked out but Rick did defend beth if he still can for the next few he's alright Eva is out 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Not a scratch! On me at least. 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username (10 minutes) 7:49 Superdawnfan (gwen) Perry Amy Shawn all attack Jasmine at once ! 7:49 Shovel Night (Perry) (Amy) (Shawn) *do so* 7:50 Superdawnfan (jaasmine) AH THIS AIN'T A FAIR FIGHT (JASMINE) (GWEN) *Runs and hits Scarlett* ] (chris) Well that's 5-1 point! Challenge one over 7:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Wow. Poor Scarlett. Good thing you're not INFERIOR, like some people. 7:51 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Ow! That was unnecessary. 7:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) That was confusing.... (izzy) BUT ENTERTAINING! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:52 Superdawnfan (chris) Lawfuls part of the challenge is quic *quick 7:52 Nobody else wanted this username gtg Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Even when she's committing unnecessary acts of violence, Gwen is still so hot! And kinda scary. But so hot! 7:52 Superdawnfan k (nvm now no need to rush it lol) 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I might have to go moderately soon. No hurry, but let's not dawdle) 7:54 Superdawnfan (yeah I meant I don't have to make it ten mins not expand it by two hours llol) 7:54 Shovel Night (Dwadle lol) (*Dawdle) 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) Kill someone (jo) WHAT?! 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) WHAT? 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) pick someone on the other team and kill them 7:56 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Kill Someone? 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) JUST KIDDING 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I can't kill anyone! 7:56 Ryantprewitt (izzy) The only person I would kill is Chef! 7:56 Superdawnfan (jo) WTF 7:56 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Hehe! 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh, phew. (Cody) I mean, people call me a lady killer, but not literally. 7:57 Shovel Night (Perry) SHIT! *puts away pistol* 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) We just gonna ignore the fact that Perry is actively excited to kill people? (Bridgette) AND that he's armed? 7:58 Superdawnfan (Jo) if you were here last season (jo) you'd be used to it 7:59 Shovel Night (Perry) Don't worry about it, Bridge. You aren't my first choice anyways. 7:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I'm used to it enough from this season, but used to it, and being okay with it are very different. (Bridgette) That's... reassuring, I guess. 8:00 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I'm also armed but I'm not gonna shoot any of you guys. 8:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Who is your first target? 8:00 Superdawnfan (Jo) well you weren't his last either (jo) probs doris 8:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I could dodge a bullet! I'm nimble like a cheetah! *makes cheetah sounds* 8:01 Superdawnfan (chris) you'll be doing a case of MISSING SHOES *makes dramatic sound effects* 8:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I like my shoes! 8:02 Superdawnfan (chris) however if another team is able to figure it out before you ya lose this challenge is worth 6 points so it's all or nothing (jO) Missing shoes? (jo) ok this sounds plain ridiculous 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Will we have to be barefoot? 8:03 Superdawnfan (chris) if you wanna do it in style sure all I said was you need to solve a mystery of missing shoes 8:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, what's your opinion on bare.... You know, I'm not gonna finish that. 8:04 Shovel Night (Perry) The first target is confidential until I'm aloud to kill them. (Sorry for delayed responces. In Skype call) 8:04 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Missing Shoes? Hmm..... 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I'm keeping my shoes on! My feet are dangerously ticklish. (Cody) *conf* I should not have said that out loud. 8:06 Superdawnfan (eva) HMMMMMMMMMM maybe we can distract him from doing any real work gwen tickle him! (eva) against his shoes! (gwen) Uh that sounded...... wroong 8:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It's really not just my feet. (Cody) *conf* Oh. My. Gosh. Stop. It. But, on the other hand, if Gwen was the one ticking me, then I wouldn't complain. 8:08 Superdawnfan (gwen) good it'll be more of innocent child then well creepy! 8:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) So, what's the objective? 8:09 Superdawnfan (Chris) Well suddenly some shoes have disappeared scary right? 8:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Not really. 8:10 Superdawnfan (chris) Nobody asked you beth 8:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I lose my does l shoes all the time. (Beth) Actually, you asked. 8:10 Superdawnfan (jo) I believe you were referring to everyone when you asked that question (chris) I asked everyone except those who answer 8:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh. 8:11 Superdawnfan (gwen) then shouldn't you have just said it was a rhetorical question (chris) Uh it was a rhetorical question beth 8:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, thanks for that clarification, Mr. Obvious. (Beth) I know that now, duh. (Harold) So, there's missing shoes. Hit me up with some background info. 8:13 Superdawnfan (chris) Well you need to search for evidence to find out what happened to the shoes (jo) Can you at least show us what type of shoes they are 8:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Do we need to know who took them? 8:14 Superdawnfan (chris) Yes! and also how they were taken and objective etc basically a real life game of clue 8:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But it's not technically real life, because it's just a challenge. 8:15 Superdawnfan (chris) I wasn't talking to you beth 8:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Sorry. 8:16 Superdawnfan (jo) uh you were talking to everyone 8:16 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Just buy some new ones. They're shoes. 8:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I need to know what kind of shoes they are and who owned them. (actually, I'm gonna have to go kinda soon. I've got about half an hour, but maybe a little less) (but I can be a bit flexible in that too) 8:18 Superdawnfan (chris) Find out all of the following things who took em where were they what was the objective where were they taken how did they take em and what we're they holding to block fingerprints when taken 1 point for each 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, who's were they? 8:19 Superdawnfan (chris) here are the shoes *pulls out picture of green and red laced shoes seemingly for a child* (Chris) Someone here (chris) you can try fitting em onto everyone to find out once you found em 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, those are just like my spare pair! 8:21 Ryantprewitt (izzy) o.o 8:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh... Except... Uh... Not that small... 8:22 Superdawnfan (gwen) No need to fake it cody (eva) who would take shoes? 8:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I wear a size seven, but they're way to big for me. 8:22 Superdawnfan (eva) wait did you cry into your shoes cody? 8:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Not those shoes. (Cody) I mean... Uh... No. 8:23 Superdawnfan (eva) I know someone who likes DRINKING GOD DAMN TEARS (gwen) Uh wow (eva) Someone who loves drinking codys tears specifically *glares at Amy* 8:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I could just as easily ask if his foot ever bled, and if he said yes, accuse a vampire. 8:24 Superdawnfan (Gwen) he did say he never cried into it (Eva) the diff is this monster is real 8:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Then again... Amy... Vampire... Go on, Eva. 8:25 Superdawnfan (gwen) not that pair so amy probs wasn't trying to drink tears out of his shoes 8:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No, the difference is that one has fangs and leeches off of others, and the other is a vampire. (Cody) Plus that's just gross. (Harold) However, the fact that they would likely be in Cody's bag, or somewhere near, would imply the thief has access to the Lawful cabin. (Harold) So, it could be one of the Lawfuls. If it is, I suggest you own up so we win. It could also be someone who comes to/near the Lawfuls often, like someone closely affiliated through alliances. 8:31 Superdawnfan (Gwen) So team what're your strategies? 8:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Cody, can you confirm those shoes are yours? (Cody) No, but they're the same kind. (Cody) They could in theory be different though. 8:32 Shovel Night And I completely forgot this tab was open :D 8:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (*claps slowly*) (we need to finish quickly, actually. Let's try and finish in about 10) 8:35 Superdawnfan k (chef) WHAT HAPPENED TO MA SHOES?! 8:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay, Officers, gather by me! (Bridgette) Wait.... They're CHEF'S shoes? 8:36 Superdawnfan (scott) *Walks up to her* 8:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, I think I know who the culprit is now. 8:36 Superdawnfan (jo) apparently.......... 8:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What is it Scott? 8:37 Superdawnfan (scott) you said team to gather 8:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh. Well, I had a plan, but now that they're Chef's shoes, it's unnecessary. 8:37 Superdawnfan (scott) Sorry for ruining things earlier you were in a chair and were a good shield and we were guards and it looked good in retrospect (Scott) what was it? 8:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Right. I'll give you one last chance, but if you pull another stunt like that, it's not going over well. 8:38 Shovel Night And I already forgot again Imma just go 8:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I was just gonna make sure the thief wasn't one of us. 8:38 Shovel Night Ive gotta shower anyways 8:38 Superdawnfan (meanie) 8:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Okay) 8:39 Shovel Night IM SORRY ;-; 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) But think about it. Who likes messing with Chef more than anyone else? 8:39 Ryantprewitt (izzy) ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Ding! Ding! 8:39 Superdawnfan (chris) WRONG YOU MADE A ACCUSATION TO QUICKLY Bridgette you may guess the rest if you get that all wrong (chris) you're out (jo) wait what? Shovel Night has left the chat. 8:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That wasn't my final answer! It was just a theory! 8:40 Superdawnfan (chris) objective bridge? (chris) Oh too late since I already told you it was wrong (scott) *chuckles* 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Jerk. 8:41 Superdawnfan (Scott) *conf* Oh my my bridge seems to be failing everywhere today 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So, does the whole team fail, or just me? 8:42 Superdawnfan (chris) just you but you may guess the other 5 questions (chris) where were they stolen from? 8:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, i guess I can assume they used to be on Chef's feet? 8:43 Superdawnfan (chris) but where were they stolen from they weren't ripped out chefs feet so wron! *wrong 8:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I'd assume they were stolen from his kitchen. 8:43 Superdawnfan (chris) Fine (chris) Objective? 8:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, i don't know who did it, so how can I guess that? 8:45 Superdawnfan (chris) guess it's very simple 8:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) To embarrass Chef? 8:46 Superdawnfan (chris) WHere were they taken too 8:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Were they buried? I don't know. 8:48 Superdawnfan (chris) how did they take em? 8:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Did they sneak out at night and break into the kitchen, and take them, replacing them with rocks? 8:49 Superdawnfan (chris) No 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I gotta go. Message me if Lawfuls lose, then I can come on to vote) 8:49 Superdawnfan (chris) taken too? (k Actually I can rush this into one scene think 5 mins is ok?) 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (okay) 8:50 Superdawnfan (jasmine) WAIT A MIN there's something in the water that ain't right (jasmine) and it's not any fish 8:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) AHA! *runs to the water* 8:51 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Not what I meant 8:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I knew my years at Secret Steve's Spy Camp would pay off! 8:51 Superdawnfan (jasmine) if chris made this into a challenge he planned this but it isn't chris that'd be too obvious (jasmine) CHEF TOOK EM! (jasmine) and made it out to look like his shoes (chef) DANG IT SHE FIGURED IT OUT 8:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *dives into the water, and comes back up with the shoes* (Harold) I got the shoes. (Harold) They're wet ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:53 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Knowing chef and his lack of care for other belongings he put em in the trash not the water and harold wrong pair wrong size ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:54 Superdawnfan (jasmine0 he actually has em here *takes em out of dump* (jasmine) 8:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) You're right. These almost fit my hands. These must be Cody's. 8:54 Superdawnfan (jasmine) the intent was to antagonize cody make him look bad and make this into a challenge 8:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Geez! Seriously? You made a whole challenge to single out and embarrass him? 8:55 Superdawnfan (jasmine) they may not have been codys but they look like your pair harold that explains they were stolen from your dresser 8:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Chef must have also stolen these to provide a ruse. 8:55 Superdawnfan (jasmine) male lawful side 8:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'm wearing my only pair of shoes. (Harold) Which are now wet. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:57 Superdawnfan (jasmine) but eva bought you a new pair of shoes for you! ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:58 Superdawnfan (jasmine) I saw her must've been her side of the cabin they were taken from it was a gift 8:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) She never told me she was buying me shoes. 8:58 Ryantprewitt (Izzy) How dare Chef embarrassed Chef! Now I have to go put one of his pair of shoes into the trash to embarrass him for payback! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cody 8:58 Superdawnfan (chris) Culprit correct, Locations correct, objective correct 8:58 Ryantprewitt (The 2nd Chef is Cody) 8:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Why is Izzy trying to avenge my humiliation? 8:59 Superdawnfan (jasmine) And how they were stolen you have access to everyones cabin you snuck in! (jasmine) took it while they were out in the challenge (jasmine) Then 9:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Who snuck in where? (Harold) Hush and listen to the Australian sleuth, young one. (okay, I really gotta go soon) 9:01 Superdawnfan (jasmine) stole the pair eva bought threw em in the garbage and you never tried to hide fingerprints since you tricked us into thinking they were hidden so we'd never check! (chris) CORRECT (chris) OO beat you here lawfuls (chris) Time to vote someone off 9:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) But they still failed the first challenge! 9:02 Superdawnfan (chris) let's see harold is 0 bigger than 1? 9:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) No... 9:03 Superdawnfan (chris) well you earned a total of 0 they earned 1 9:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *pulls Scarlett aside* Remember, Beth is a threat to your leadership. She's vacuuming the power like a... power vacuum! 9:03 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Sure......... (scarlett) I've surely got your back 9:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'm no threat to your power, and I respect your authority. 9:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I've said I got your back 9:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) (yes) 9:04 Superdawnfan (Stop) LL in other words Cody vote (Stop) (gwen) remember Cody we're eliminating harold please for me 9:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Done and done! Anything for you! 9:05 Superdawnfan (chris) Well you're losing team came at a close one (Stop) THE CEREMONY WILL NOW COMMENCE (stop) (chris) The first person safe Cody! 9:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sweet! 9:06 Superdawnfan (chris) Scarlett (Scarlett) I knew I'd be staying 9:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *bites her nails* 9:07 Superdawnfan (chris) Now Harold Beth this vote came VERY VERY VERY Close which is why 9:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *sweats profusely* 9:07 Superdawnfan (chris) I lied it wasn't close beth you're safe 9:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) What? (Beth) Yay! 9:08 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Sorry inferior you'll be meeting her soon later 9:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Gosh, you guys! Way to vote out your most skilled player! 9:08 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'd much disagree 9:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I beg your pardon, who was it who proved Eva innocent? 9:09 Superdawnfan (Eva) Harold wait before you go 9:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Who was it who contributed to the saving of a life at the expense of victory? 9:09 Superdawnfan (eva) I really care for the help you've given me 9:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Only restoring honor! 9:10 Superdawnfan (eva) *runs up to harold* 9:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) My duty demands no less, me'lady. 9:10 Superdawnfan (eva) *kisses harold before he leaves* Thank you for everything Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 9:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'll say hi to Duncan for you, and rub his loss in for you. 9:10 Superdawnfan (scarlett) I'm sorry he's not supposed to be speaking to you right now I believe he belongs in the cell of shame for his next date 9:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I believe you belong in a dumpster; *! 9:11 Superdawnfan (Eva) I love you harold 9:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *leans back in for another go-round* ;) 9:12 Superdawnfan (chris) this is nice and all but scarlett is right you belong in the cell CHEF 9:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So romantic! Right Gwen? 9:12 Superdawnfan (chef) *picks up harold and throws him in cell* Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 9:13 Superdawnfan (chris) Well many have fallen and many to fall some fall for others and others fall out of the game and let's see who falls where next time on (chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! 9:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (on that note, I gotta go) 9:13 Superdawnfan (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (sTOP)